A delta array type pixel is one pixel constituted of three subpixels arranged at vertices of a triangle, and an exemplary case where such-a delta array type pixel is applied to an AC surface discharge type PDP is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2000-357463.
Further, a method of reducing a circuit cost by commonality of two data electrodes which is based on this structure (this method is referred to as “W electrode common address driving method”) is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2000-298451.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2000-135242 discloses a method of lowering a peak value of discharge current to reduce a circuit cost by decentralizing paths for sustain discharge currents (this method is referred to as “current dispersion method”).
Further, in an AC surface discharge type PDP having a delta array type pixel, a method of improving resolution by performing a pseudo interlacing drive (unknown art: no-prior art) is recently proposed by Mitsubishi Denki Kabushiki Kaisha (Mitsubishi Electric Corporation) (JP Application No. 2001-293473, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/990,344).
Thus, a PDP having a delta array type pixel has such various advantages as above.
It is pointed out, however, that in PDPs each having a delta array type pixel which are proposed openly or not-openly, a phenomenon that a display light does not look white due to mixture of red, blue and green, i.e., “color separation”, is apt to occur since each spacing between subpixels is relatively large.
Then, to solve the problem of “color separation”, Mitsubishi Denki Kabushiki Kaisha proposes a PDP having a new delta array type pixel although it is an unpublished art (no-prior art) (JP Application No. 2002-7360). Specifically, in this no-prior art, a distance between subpixels is set relatively short by bringing two subpixels positioned at the vertices of a base of isosceles triangle closer. This structure allows a pitch between subpixels in one pixel to become relatively small, thereby solving the problem of “color separation”. The delta array type pixel is hereinafter referred to as an “isosceles delta array type pixel”.